Only in Greenwich
by Pixie-Lated
Summary: This is essentially crack!fic that aspires to a plot and fails. Deep down it knows it's meant to be profound! The problem is no one else does. Sirius runs from a fight with Remus to the States where Roger is running from a fight with Mark. Slash M/R S


Only in Greenwich

"Sirius, I've told you, it's too dangerous."

"

Does it look like I care? What good was escaping Azkaban if I sit around the house and do nothing? If you insist that I stay here at least let me help!" The two wizards had been at it for hours now. Sirius wanted nothing more than to be there for his lover, and Remus couldn't stand the thought of Sirius being hurt.

Sirius didn't wait for an answer before he aperated. He found himself sitting at the bar of a grungy club in the eastside of New York City. He'd developed an affinity for CBGB's last time he'd visited the Americas and had figured no one would look for him here. Not even Remus.

"Roger we can't just-!"

"Then tell me Mark, how do you expect to live without food? Because I'm stumbling here to find your logic."

"But, Rodge, you nee-."

"I'm going out." The slam of the door as the Bohemian left was deafening. But then again, he had a good reason to be upset.

Roger stalked up to the bar of CBGB's wishing that his lover wouldn't take on all the burdens of their standard of living.

Sirius was knocking back another disgusting drink for the sheer sake of getting so drunk that he couldn't see straight. As he set the now empty glass back on the bar a stranger, the kind you would expect to find here, sat down on the stool beside him. He acknowledged Sirius's glance with a small nod and waved to the bartender.

The wizard figured that the young muggle was a regular when the man working the bar just slid him a drink without more than a smile at his new customer. Sirius returned his concentration to his glass only to decide it wasn't worth having to ask Remus for a hangover-cure spell the next morning. He was wondering whether he should leave when the stranger spoke up.

"Love trouble?"

Sirius debated about talking to a muggle while even so slightly intoxicated. It would be so easy to let something slip. But in the end he answered wryly, "Is it really that obvious?"

The stranger's eyebrows went up at his accent and as they returned to their usual place the corner of his mouth rose like some surrealist's seesaw. "It takes one to know one. I'm Roger. What's got you in Greenwich, of all places, at the peak of thank-god-there-aren't-any-tourists season?"

Sirius huffed and leaned heavily on the bar. "My lover is too self sacrificing for his own good and I couldn't take any more of the same old argument. I'm Sirius by the way." Roger only blinked slightly as a certain pronoun slipped out then spoke again.

"Oh the familiarity. I've got a filmmaker back at the loft who's doing about the same thing. He's driving me insane." Sirius nodded sagely.

"Let me guess; He's hurting himself for your own good and you can't stand it but you feel bad for being angry because he's only trying to help."

Roger's smile was rueful as he answered, "ding-ding-ding! We have a winner! Of course he's not so much hurting himself as not bothering to help himself. He's been skipping meals to pay for my meds."

"Meds?"

"AZT. I'm HIV positive. We don't have the money to pay for it but he buys it anyway then doesn't eat till the next paycheck comes in." Roger's face was grim. As he spoke something occurred to Sirius. Roger and Mark were each both sides of his and Remus's fight. Roger was dieing and Mark was doing what he could to help, but at the same time Mark was going without to save his lover and insisted on continuing regardless of his own safety.

Sirius thought carefully about his next words, not wanting to give Roger any reason to believe he was anything more than another fellow at the bar. "That's quite a bit like our problem. Remus wont let me help when his symptoms are acting up because he's worried about me."

Roger heaved a sigh, another wry smile on his face, as he said, "We're in love with two of the most stubborn, self-destructive, needlessly concerned dumb asses ever to walk the face of the earth. Congrats."

Sirius chuckled and started to ask a question when…

"Um…Roger?"

Roger sighed heavily running his fingers through his hair and giving Sirius an 'I knew it' look before turning and fixing Mark with a blank glare. The younger man bit his lip before he attempted his next sentence.

"I-…Roger, please come home? Collins was afraid you'd-…"

Roger ran a hand across his forehead before grabbing the blonde's hand and lifting Mark's chin to meet brilliant blue eyes. "Collins was afraid I'd what, Mark?" Mark's eyes skittered away to the side not sure how to put it without spilling Roger's past out in the air for anyone who wanted to pick it up.

"He's uh… He's gone out to the park and Maureen went to check behind the Life." Roger wiped his hand down his face. How could they think that after so long he'd still go running off to his dealer at the slightest emotional bump?

"Christ. Mark, I wasn't that mad, ok? I'm over that."

Sirius was beginning to feel very intrusive as the two locals embraced until a hand settled on his shoulder. Roger looked over just as Sirius turned to his lover. The half drunk wizard waited for Remus to say something. Anything the werewolf had been preparing to say was cut off by Roger.

"So, you must be Remus. Sirius was just talking about you."

The wizard and the young man at Roger's shoulder, Sirius had long past realized that this must be THE Mark, looked at the longhaired muggle quizzically. Remus was the first to say something.

"You know each other?"

Remus was somewhat irked by Sirius's slight laughter as the ex-convict answered, "We've just met. Remus, this is Roger and Mark." Remus nodded a greeting before returning his attention to his errant lover.

"Sirius, you're coming home if I have to drag you. You shouldn't have left in the first place!"

The smile Sirius tossed Roger's way was so very satirical that the rocker echoed it. The moment was interrupted as yet another local appeared.

Roger wasn't all too surprised when Collins shuffled out of the crowd, a scowl informing the wayward musician that he was going to get it good when they were back at the loft.

"Damn it Roger! Can you not just stick around for once? Of course not! Mr. Local Rock God has to run out whenever he can to watch all us lesser mortals rush around trying to find him. Yo! Ange! They're over here!"

Roger could see the foreigners' eyes widen as their resident drag queen slipped up next to her lover. "Ah! Roger! Come on! Mimi's going insane! She thinks you left for New Mexico again and Joanne's barely controlling Maureen who's trying to throw together some sort of 'Come Back Roger' performance piece and…" The sentence trailed on and on as the enthused transvestite and his/her stormy lover pulled Roger toward the exit.

Sirius and Remus couldn't stop staring after the group even once they were gone from sight.

"Um…Sirius…what was that?"

"That was bohemia in a nut shell, love."

"But, he…she…they…"

Sirius led his somewhat traumatized lover into the back alley behind the club. "Only in Greenwich, eh moony?" And then they were gone with nothing but a pop to signal their disaperation.


End file.
